My heart, my life will never be the same
by Sarah-Cullen23
Summary: Gabriella meets a mystery man at the masquerade ball. What will happen after when the night is over? Will they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or anything associated with it. I'm just a fan. 

* * *

"Tonight is going to be so much fun. Did you get everything you needed?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Yep. I have a dress and a mask. Am I forgetting something?" Gabriella said. Taylor shook her head.

"And tell me again why we're sneaking into Amber Whitney's masquerade party?" she asked. Gabriella was not a party person. She was shy and kept to her small group of friends. She was on the Scholastic Decathlon team and was near the bottom of the social ladder. Amber was head cheerleader and her party was exclusively for jocks, cheerleaders, and the rest of the popular crowd.

"We are going because it's going to be fun. We might meet some great guys too," Taylor said. She was clearly excited for this party. Taylor felt like something wonderful was going to happen tonight but she couldn't put her finger on quite what that was yet.

"Whatever you say, Tay. We'll probably just be ignored like usual. Or worse. We'll meet amazing guys that we'll never see again after tonight," Gabriella said.

"Way to put a damper on the mood. You need to lighten up," Taylor said as she and Gabriella continued walking down the crowded hallways of East High School.

* * *

"So tell me again why we are going to this thing tonight?" Troy asked his best friend Chad. Troy was the most popular guy at school. He was captain of the basketball team and he had girls all over him, but what he really wanted was just to be normal. To not be the playmaker, but to be a kid that wasn't the center of attention but someone that blended in. No one knew he felt that way though.

"Dude it's gonna be a sick party. A party full of hot girls that won't know who we are. We can hook up with as many girls as we want and not have to deal with them tomorrow. Nothing worse than a girl that gets clingy because you made out with her one time," Chad said.

"Yeah, because you would know. Not. Seriously man, you can't get a girl without the mask. I doubt the mask is going to give you magic skills that will enable you to pick up a girl," Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever man, lets just get our stuff and get out of here. I hate being here any longer than I have to," Chad said. Troy was almost to his locker when he rounded the corner and collided with a beautiful brunette. She fell to the floor along with all of her books and papers falling out of her book bag.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Troy said as he started to pick up all her books for her.

"It's okay. Thanks," Gabriella said as Troy helped her but her things back in her bag. Troy extended a hand to Gabriella to help her up and once she took it, they both felt a spark run through their bodies. Troy flashed her a smile as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Gabriella was at a loss for words as she too captivated by his gorgeous blue eyes. Gabriella noticed that she was still holding his hand, and let go blushing like crazy.

"Dude we need to go," Chad said, apparently getting restless. Troy tore his eyes off of the girl in front of him and muttered a 'see ya' before following Chad.

"Who was that?" Troy asked Chad.

"No idea. Probably just a nerd. Forget about her, we have a party to get ready for," Chad said dragging Troy out the door after stopping at their lockers to get their things.

* * *

"Oh my goodness. Did you see the way he was looking at you?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"He was just being polite because he knocked me and my things to the ground. It was nothing," Gabriella said.

"If you say so. He's coming to the party tonight. Maybe you'll find him and you can dance the night away," Taylor said getting lost in her own fantasies.

"Yeah right. He probably already forgot me. Let's go get ready for this stinking party," Gabriella said leading Taylor to her car.

* * *

"Gabriella stop fussing with your dress. You look amazing," Taylor said. Gabriella was dressed in a beautiful red dress that was strapless and fell to about her knee and her hair was in loose curls that fell down her back. Taylor was wearing a white, Cinderella like, dress and her hair was down as well.

"Thank you. You look wonderful tonight. You are definitely going to catch someone's eye tonight," Gabriella said.

"Put your mask on. We're almost to the entrance," Taylor said as she put her white beaded mask on. Gabriella nodded her head in agreement and placed the black mask over her eyes.

"Sorry ladies, but no one gets in without an invitation," the bouncer said. 'Why did Amber have to make her party so hard to get into?' Gabriella thought as two boys approached the bouncer.

"Come on girl, it looks like we aren't getting in," Taylor said grabbing Gabriella's arm.

"Do you need help getting into the party?" a mysterious boy with dirty blond hair, wearing a black tuxedo asked.

"Yeah, we got all dressed up for this, but the bouncer said it's invitation only," Taylor said trying to sound all sad in an effort to get them to help her and Gabi.

"Well you can come in with us," the other boy, who was wearing a gray tux said.

"That would be really sweet of you. Thanks," Taylor said. They approached the bouncer for the second time tonight.

"I said no invitation, no party," the bouncer said.

"There with us," the guy in the black tuxedo said. The bouncer allowed the four into the club. The club was full of people in formal clothing and masks dancing to loud music. The guy in the gray tux took off heading towards the food and Taylor went off with a guy to dance.

"Thanks for helping us get in," Gabriella said trying to break the ice.

"No problem. I'm always happy to help two beautiful ladies," he said causing Gabriella to blush. "Do you want to dance?" he asked. Gabriella had butterflies in her stomach, but gladly accepted.

He led her to the center of the dance floor and placed his arms around her waist pulling her closer as Gabriella's arms went around his neck as they swayed to the beat of the song.

"So what's your name?" he asked breaking the silence.

"We're at a masked ball, where the whole purpose is to keep your identity a secret. There is no way I'm telling you my name because if I did, you'd know who I am," Gabriella said teasing him. She wasn't used to being around guys but she felt so comfortable around him. She didn't even know his name, but she felt completely at ease in his arms.

"Come on please tell me. I'm sure if you told me I wouldn't know who you were. I mean you can't be the only one with your name, unless it's like Shaquisha or something weird like that. So what's the harm? Please tell me so I can call you by your name instead of some pet name," he asked pouting.

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to tell me yours," she said. She was curious what his name was. She couldn't call him 'you' or 'mystery man' all night.

"I promise I'll tell you my name," he said grinning.

"I'm Gabriella," she said shyly. He stopped dancing with her and she was worried that she'd scared him off. He extended his hand and they shook hands. He worries of scaring him off were diminished as he gave her a smile that made her heart flutter.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella. I'm…..

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. I wonder who the mystery guy is? Lol. Thanks for reading my story. I know the first chapter is a little boring, but I'm trying to set the stage for the story. It will get better, I hope. Please review!

Dedicated to my best friend Mila! Thanks for always supporting me. You inspire me. I know you love masquerades so I hope you enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! New Chapter. It would have been out even sooner but I have this thing called school that I have to go to 5 days a week and there are these mean people that give me homework. Lol.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own High School Musical or anything related to it. I'm just a fan of the franchise. **

**

* * *

**"Nice to meet you Gabriella. I'm…" he was cut off by the ear shattering sound the microphone made when Amber picked it up.

"Hey guys. I hope you are having fun at my awesome party," she said smiling. Amber thought that since she was head cheerleader that everyone wanted to be her and that she was the most popular thing since sliced bread.

"Let's play a game. The first person to find Troy Bolton will win a prize," Amber said. Amber was determined to get Troy to date her and was using tonight as the perfect night to seduce him. People started rushing around the ballroom looking for Troy. Amber was popular and could make your life hell, so people wanted to do whatever they could to get on her good side.

Gabriella sensed that her mystery man got tense when Amber announced the name of the game.

"You want to outside? It's kind of loud in here," he said. She nodded and grabbed his hand following him out of the room. He led her out to a gazebo in the garden near the club. The music could still faintly be heard, so he pulled her close again and started dancing again. Gabriella thought he was so sweet and laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music in silence. She lifted her head suddenly when she remembered that she didn't know who he was still. Gabriella wanted to ask him his name, but didn't want to ruin the moment. He must have sensed that she was debating the issue with herself because he interrupted the silence.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Gabriella could tell by his eyes that he genuinely cared about whether she was alright or not.

"I'm fine, but I am wondering something," she said quietly.

"What's that?" he said.

"Are you going to break your promise?" she said giggling at his confused look.

"What are you talking about? Did I miss something?" he said looking around as though he was searching for something or someone.

"I told you my name and you promised you would tell me yours," she said blushing because of the way he was staring at her.

"Oh about that," he started.

"Are you going back on your word? You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," she said. Gabriella had had a lot of experiences with people breaking promises. She just wanted someone that she could trust, someone that would be there and never lie to her.

"No," he said hesitating. "I'm Troy, and I keep my promises," he chuckled as he said it. Gabriella froze for a second. His name was Troy? Was she dancing with East High's primo boy? She looked back into Troy's eyes and instantly remembered them from earlier that day in the hallway. She was dancing with Troy Bolton, the guy that every girl wanted, the boy that people were frantically searching for to offer him up to Amber. No, she couldn't be dancing with him. It was probably just another Troy that also had blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked interrupting her thoughts. "You look a little out of it." Troy was worried that Gabriella would tell everyone he was Troy Bolton. He didn't want to spend the rest of the night trying to fight Amber off of him. As much as he enjoyed playing basketball, he didn't enjoy the perks that came with being team captain.

"Oh, I'm fine. Sorry," she said hoping he wouldn't push the subject any further. Troy was still unsure about whether she had figured out his identity or not, but decided to drop the subject and just enjoy her company while it lasted. The song that was playing ended so Gabriella led Troy to a bench in the gazebo.

"So what do you do? I mean besides dance with strangers in gazebos at night?" she asked giggling. Gabriella couldn't believe that now that she knew he was Troy Bolton that she wasn't closing up and becoming shy. He was easy to be around, and her mask gave her confidence.

"Well if I tell you what I like to do then you'll know who I am," Troy said. He really liked Gabriella and was having such a good time. He didn't want anything to get in the way of that, especially his status at school.

"Do you not want me to know who you are?" Gabriella asked. She had tried to rationalize in her head that he wasn't Troy Bolton, but a part of her wanted it to be him. She wanted him to reveal his identity so she would know that this wasn't all just a dream. "Are you like a serial killer or something?" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"No I'm not a serial killer. And it's not that I don't want you to know, but you said yourself that this is a masquerade party where the whole point is for you identity to be a secret," he said trying to persuade her to drop the subject.

"I did say that, but were not at the party anymore," she said. She could tell he was trying to come up with an excuse to get out of revealing his identity to her.

"If were not at the party anymore then why are you still wearing your mask?" he asked.

"Why are you wearing yours?" she fired back at him.

"Because I wasn't aware that being in the gazebo that's 10 feet from the club is considered not being at the party anymore," he said. Gabriella hesitated.

"Well now you know. Now will you please tell me what you like to do? I'm trying to get to know you better," she pleaded with him trying to shift his attention back to the conversation rather than the mask that was protecting her identity.

"I'll tell you want I like to do, as soon as you take off your mask," he said. "Since we are no longer at the party," he said giving her a smirk.

"No, tell me first," she said.

"Do you not want me to know who you are?" he said repeating her question.

"I'm a little worried about what you would say if you knew who I was," she admitted. The truth was that she didn't want him to run off once he realized that he was dancing with a nerd from school instead of a hot cheerleader.

"Why would you be afraid?" he asked watching her intently.

"Well why won't you tell me who you are?" she asked trying to focus the attention back on him.

"I'm scared of what you will think. I don't want who I am to get in the way of our night," she said.

"Who you are? What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's nothing can we just talk about something other than who we are. Like what is your favorite color," he asked. She smiled at him and all he could think about what it would be like to kiss her.

"It's blue. Yours?" she said playing along with his little game.

"Red is my favorite color," he said. They sat there talking to each other and playing 20 questions. They strayed from asking anything too personal that would give away their identity. Basketball was avoided the entire time and Troy and Gabriella were so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the time. Troy was going to ask for her number when Taylor came running up to them dragging her dress on the ground.

"Gabs we have to go. It's past midnight and if we don't get home soon, your mom is going to kill us," Taylor said grabbing Gabriella's hand and leading her away from the bench. Taylor immediately dropped Gabriella's hand when she realized that Gabi had been with a boy.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting," Taylor said feeling bad for almost dragging Gabriella off before she could say goodbye. "I'm going to go get in the car. Say your goodbyes and meet me there."

"Sorry about that, but it looks like I have to go," she said. What did she do? Hug him, shake hands? Would she ever talk to him again?

"I understand. I had a lot of fun with you tonight. Can I have your number?" he said. She could tell he was a little nervous which made her smile.

"I'm not supposed to give my number out to strangers. I can give you my email though," she said. He took her phone and put his number in and his email giving her a smile. She put her email in his phone and decided to give him her number. He smiled when he noticed that.

"I thought you weren't going to give me your number?" he asked.

"Well I decided that maybe you weren't a stranger. Even though I don't know what you look like," she said giggling. "But I still want you to email me; I'm not really much of a phone person."

"I'll email you then. I guess I'll talk to you later Brie," he said.

"Brie?" she said but it sounded more like a question.

"Well Gabriella is kind of long and I just wanted to give you a nickname. I can call you Gabriella if you prefer," he said.

"No, I like it," she said giving him a grin. "I have to go though."

"Okay Bye," he said wishing she didn't have to go.

"Goodnight," she said turning to leave. Just as she was about to walk off, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She cupped her face and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She was surprised at first, but once she realized what was happening she kissed him back. They both felt a spark and were reluctant to pull away but oxygen was needed. When Gabriella opened her eyes she found she was not the only one smiling. Troy was grinning from ear to ear. Troy leaned in for another kiss and when he pulled back he got a burst of confidence and took off his mask. Gabriella let out a silent gasp. She had thought he was Troy Bolton, but thought that she was wrong because Troy Bolton taking up an interest in her seemed illogical. Troy lifted his hand to remove her mask when Gabriella's phone rang. She held up a finger to Troy and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabs come on. Where are you? We have to get home," Taylor practically screamed.

"I'm coming. I'll be right there Tay," Gabriella said hanging up the phone before Taylor could say anything else.

"I really have to go Troy. Email me," she said. She gave him a peck on the lips and ran towards Taylor's car. Troy was a little stunned. He took off his mask, but she ran off before she could see her face. He knew he would see her again. Next time hopefully there would be no masks put his mask back on and headed into the club to look for Chad.

* * *

Troy found Chad sitting in the corner stuffing his face with cheese puffs and texting like crazy.

"Dude, let's get out of here. I'm beat," Troy said once he approached his friend.

"Where have you been man?" Chad said getting up.

"With an amazing girl," Troy said getting lost in his thoughts about Gabriella.

"Really? Who was it? You weren't with a slutty cheerleader were you?" Chad asked. Chad didn't want Troy with someone that only liked him for his popularity. Troy and Chad were like brothers and Chad wanted the best for Troy.

"No man. I'm not sure who she is other than her name is Gabriella and she's really sweet and easy to talk to," Troy said with a smile on his face.

"She sounds cool. Will you see her again?" Chad asked.

"I hope so. I have her number and email," Troy said. "Enough about me. What did you do tonight?"

"I ate about three pieces of pie, several cookies, a bag of cheesy puffs, drank a few glasses of punch, and I danced with a girl for a while," Chad said explaining his night.

"You full yet buddy?" Troy joked and chuckled as Chad shook his head. "Who's this mystery girl?"

"Her name is Taylor," Chad said. Troy and Chad headed home and talked about their mystery girls as they rode home.

* * *

_Back with Gabriella and Taylor after they got home_

"So you kissed Troy Bolton?" Taylor asked shocked by the night's events.

"Yeah and it was amazing," Gabriella said getting lost in her thoughts of Troy. Taylor snapped her fingers in front of Gabriella's face getting her attention.

"Sorry Tay," Gabriella said.

"So are you going to talk to him on Monday at school?" Taylor asked.

"That's the thing. He took of his mask, but before he could take off mine, you called. He doesn't know who I am so I can't just go up to him and start talking to him. He'll think I'm one of his crazy fans," Gabriella said sighing.

"We'll figure out what to do later. Right now let's go to sleep," Taylor said getting into her sleeping bag. They both drifted off to sleep thinking about everything that had happened tonight.

The next day.

Gabriella logged onto her computer to research for her history paper that was due next week. As she was reading an article, her IM chat box popped up.

**_--Hey, what's up?

* * *

_I know that parts of this chapter aren't that great, but please review anyway. I really appreciate the reviews, it makes me feel good. This will probably be a short story depending on if I can think of cool ideas or not. Anyway, review and I'll love you for it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update. I only have the weekends to work on this and last weekend my aunt was visiting so I was busy. I will try to update soon. Sorry if this chapter is boring but it's more of a filler for things to come.

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything associated with it.

* * *

**Musicmaker11: _Hey what's up?_

Secretsongbird8: **Nothing much. Just listening to Taylor snore. You?**

Musicmaker11: _Sounds fun. Not. I'm working on some music for the spring musical. Ms. Darbus actually let me use my compositions this year. I hope lots of people sign up for the musical so it's not just another Sharpay show. _

Secretsongbird8: **That's awesome Kels. I know what you mean. It seems like everything at our school revolves around the popular people. **

Musicmaker11: _Things will change one day, Gabi. Well I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Tell Tay I said hi. _

**-** Secretsongbird8: **Bye Kelsie. **

Gabriella logged off of the computer and went downstairs to get something to eat. Gabriella could only think about Troy. Would he message her later? Or would he forget about her all together? Part of her wanted him to look for her at school and the other part thought it would be better if they never spoke again.

"What are you thinking about?" Taylor asked breaking through Gabriella's thoughts.

"Tay you scared me," Gabriella said as she poured some milk into her cereal bowl.

"Sorry. That didn't answer my question though," Taylor said. Gabriella avoided eye contact hoping Taylor would drop it or assume her thoughts were about her studies and not a boy.

"Were you daydreaming about Troy Bolton?" Taylor said teasing Gabi.

"Shut up Tay. That's the last time I tell you about anything," Gabriella said.

"Whatever. So are you going to talk to him at school tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"No. He most definitely forgot all about me. It would be better if I just avoided any thoughts of him," Gabriella said with a sad voice. Taylor walked around the kitchen table and wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"I doubt he forgot about you hunny. You looked hot yesterday Gabs. He is so going to call," Taylor said smiling.

"He may call, but if he finds out who I really am he will move on. Look at me. I'm so not hot like the cheerleaders and I'm a geek," Gabriella said as she sat down and started eating her cereal.

"You are so hot Gabs. That dress last night looked fabulous on you," Taylor said trying to get Gabi to agree.

"But I can't wear that dress everyday. I have no good clothes and he didn't notice me before so he won't know," Gabriella rambled on while Taylor thought of a plan.

"What do you say we go to the mall?" Taylor asked grinning.

"The mall for what?" Gabriella asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Get dressed, grab your babysitting money, and let's go," Taylor said pulling Gabriella out of her chair. Taylor cleaned up the table while Gabriella just stood there.

"Gabi why are you standing there? Go get ready?" Taylor said with excitement.

"I still don't get what we are doing," Gabi said.

"You said you wanted Troy to notice you so we are going to buy you a new wardrobe. One that is stylish, will catch him eye, and will give you confidence like that red dress did," Taylor said. The girls ran up to Gabi's room and got ready and headed to the mall. After hours of shopping and hundreds of dollars later, Gabriella had a fresh wardrobe. Taylor donated all of Gabi's old clothes to charity and they spent the rest of the day deciding what Gabriella should wear tomorrow and how her hair would be done.

The next morning Gabriella woke up to Taylor pounding on the front door.

"Why are you here so early?" Gabriella asked sounding groggy.

"I'm here to help you get ready," Taylor said making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"But school isn't for another two and a half hours," Gabriella said as Taylor walked into the house.

"Getting ready takes time Gabriella. More than the 15 minutes it used to take you. We have to do you hair, no more ponytails. Then we have to fix your makeup, don't give me that look. Just some slight makeup, a little mascara and some lip gloss should be enough for you. You also need to pick out your outfit, luckily we did that last night, then you need to add your accessories and you need to eat breakfast as well. Then we should be done and ready for school. So let's go," Taylor said pulling a confused and slightly worried Gabriella up the stairs.

"See wasn't all that time worth it?" Taylor asked Gabriella after they finished getting Gabi ready.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown, almost black, hair was in loose curls and she was wearing mascara and lip gloss. It was a warm day so Gabriella was wearing a denim shirt that fell to about mid thigh, a spaghetti strap, v-neckline brown top (?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=top_casual&product_id=2059015059&Page=4), and gladiator sandals.

"Yeah I guess it was. Thanks for helping me Taylor," Gabi said as she hugged Taylor.

"It was my pleasure. I've been waiting for you to get rid of your elementary school level clothes for years," Taylor said laughing. Gabriella was going to protest, but couldn't help but laugh too.

Once the girls got to school, people started whispering. Some said she was an exchange student, others claimed she was just new, but a few new who she really was and were shocked by her new appearance.

"Do I look bad or something? Everyone is staring," Gabriella said starting to feel self-conscious.

"Gabi you look amazing. People are just not used to you wearing your hair down or actually using the contacts you've had for years. Plus you used to cover yourself completely and now people know you have nice legs," Taylor said smiling at all the people that were staring at them.

"If I looked so bad before, how come you didn't say anything sooner?" Gabriella asked as she stopped at her locker to get her things.

"You never seemed to care," Taylor said shrugging.

"And I still don't. This is just like an experiment," Gabriella said.

"Whatever you say. Let's just hope it works," Taylor said. They walked into homeroom and took their assigned seats.

"Whoa who's the hottie?" Chad said as he watched Gabriella sit down and get her things out of her book bag.

"Isn't that the girl that you copied all your biology work off of last year?' Zeke asked when he recognized her.

"You mean geeky Gabi?" Chad asked a little shocked. Troy perked up at the mention of the word Gabi. He spent all of Sunday thinking about Gabriella. He almost called her several times but didn't want to seem eager. He would have emailed her, but his internet was down at the moment. Troy really wanted to meet Gabriella with no masks involved. Though it was a slim chance that the "Gabi" Chad was talking about was his Gabriella, Troy decided to listen just in case.

"Yeah, that's Gabriella Montez. I guess she finally decided to stop letting her mother dress her," Sharpay chimed in. "Hi Troy." Sharpay flashed Troy a smile and Troy faked one in return. Satisfied with that she went to her seat on the other side of the classroom. Gabriella watched Troy carefully but tried not to stare. He hadn't even looked towards her. Maybe her makeover was only attracting attention from his jock buddies.

"Troy isn't she the girl that you knocked to the ground on Friday?" Chad asked.

"I don't know who you guys are talking about," Troy said obviously he hadn't been paying much attention when he got to school.

"I'm talking about the Montez girl," Chad said and pointed to Gabriella. Troy gazed over at Gabriella and smiled. She returned the smile and blushed lightly.

"I think that's her. But she didn't look like that on Friday," Troy said. Gabriella was doing a happy dance inside all because Troy so much as smiled at her. She felt like a stupid fangirl, but she didn't care. Maybe this makeover was actually working.

"Attention students. Time for announcements," Ms. Darbus said forcing the students to stop all the chatter.

"Auditions for this year's spring musical will be on Wednesday during free period. I encourage you all to take part in the theater. Compositions will be by Kelsie Nielson so if you have any questions talk to her or the drama co-presidents Sharpay and Ryan Evans." Ms. Darbus said and then continued to go on for the rest of the period about the wonders of the theater.

Gabriella really wanted to audition, but had horrible stage fright. What if she did really badly and everyone laughed at her? Troy was having almost similar thoughts to Gabi. He loved to sing, but no one had heard him sing. He sang in the shower, but his shower head was not a worthy critic. The bell rang pulling Troy out of his day dream.

"So man are you going to shoot some hoops during free period?" Chad asked.

"No man. I need to do some research for that paper so I'll be in the library," Troy informed Chad.

"Well good luck with that. I would go with you man, but Ms. Falstaff hates me," Chad said and left with the guys while Troy took off towards the library.

"He's going to be in the library Gabs. Go and try and talk to him," Taylor said.

"But I don't even know if he's interested. He's going to be busy working," Gabriella said.

"Think of this as a test. If he's into you then you get what you wanted. If he's not, it could be because he's thinking about the girl he met at the party, which is you so that's good too," Taylor said.

"Or he could just not like me," Gabriella said sounding a bit sad.

"You'll never know if you don't try. Now go," Taylor gave Gabriella a little push and headed off to the science wing of the school.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she entered the library. Troy was sitting at a computer so Gabriella crept behind a shelf to get a closer look at what he was doing. Troy was writing an email or trying at least. Every time he wrote a line, he would erase it. Gabriella had to squint to see who he was writing to and gasped when she read it. Troy turned to see who had gasped so Gabriella quickly ducked behind the shelf. Troy couldn't see anyone so he ignored it and looked back at the monitor. Gabriella walked over to a computer and logged onto her email account. Troy noticed Gabriella was online, but he didn't know what to say.

Morethanmeetstheeye14: _Hi_

Secretsongbird8: **Hi Troy **

Morethanmeetstheeye14: _ Where are you? _

Secretsongbird8: **School. You?**

Morethanmeetstheeye14: _ Same. So how is your day going?_

Secretsongbird8: **It's going much better than expected. **

Morethanmeetstheeye14: _ What did you expect today?_

Secretsongbird8: **I expected you to forget all about me.**

Morethanmeetstheeye14: _ Why would I do that?_

Secretsongbird8: **Because you're Troy Bolton, most popular guy at East High. And I'm so far from popular. **

Morethanmeetstheeye14: _ I'm not who most people think I am. I thought you understood that when we talked at the party._

Secretsongbird8: **I guess I figured it was too good to be true. So interesting username, trying to tell the world something?**

Morethanmeetstheeye14: _ Well I heard the phrase in Transformers and I thought it was pretty cool. Lol. It fits me. Everyone sees me as the playmaker, but I like other things. What about your username? Do you sing?_

Secretsongbird8: **Sometimes. Mostly Church choir. I really want to audition for the musical, but I know I would faint due to stage fright. **

Morethanmeetstheeye14: _ You should audition. I bet you'd do great. I want to, but I'm worried about how my friend would react. And my dad. _

Secretsongbird8: **You sing? Is that the hobby you were talking about that only your dog knows about?**

Morethanmeetstheeye14: _ Well know you do too. I really want to see you again Gabriella. Do you think you could meet me on the roof tomorrow during free period?_

Secretsongbird8: **Um, sure. I'll see you tomorrow. **

The bell signaling free period was over sounded so both Troy and Gabriella logged off and headed out opposite doors. Gabriella took off towards Taylor's locker and collided with Troy on the way. Gabriella lost all ability to speak as he helped her up.

"We gotta stop meeting like this. Sorry for knocking you down again," he said smiling down at her. All Gabriella could do was nod. She muttered a quick thanks as she ran the remainder of the way to Taylor's locker.

"Hey girl, did you talk to him?" Taylor asked as she slipped her books in her backpack.

"Yes, on IM. I'm meeting him on the roof tomorrow during free period," Gabriella said.

"Why don't you sound happy about that? It's what you wanted," Taylor pointed out.

"What if he sees me and I'm not what he expects?" Gabriella said.

"We've been over this too many times to count. Take a risk Gabriella. You'll either become Troy's girlfriend or go back to be who you are now. What's there to lose?" Taylor said.

"Do you always have to be right?" Gabriella said.

"Well, yeah," Taylor said giving Gabriella a "duh" look.

"Just come over tomorrow to help me with my outfit and bring that mask that I wore to the party," Gabriella said and starting walking away.

"Why?" Taylor shouted to Gabriella's retreating form.

"What are you looking about?" Taylor said giving the bystanders evil looks.

"Yo Captain. You seem a little out of it," Chad said as he walked up to Troy's locker.

"Just thinking Chad. You know that thing you don't know who to do," Troy said shutting his locker.

"Thinking about your mystery girl? Hey, I know how to think. That's why I have a brain," Chad said pointing to his noggin.

"Her name's Gabriella. And she's meeting me tomorrow during free period," Troy said.

"Sweet, is she hot?" Chad said.

"Dude is that all you think about? And for your information she's beautiful," Troy said.

"You said you never took her mask off. What if she looks like my aunt Marge? I shudder at the thought," Chad said with a scared look on his face.

"Dude stop daydreaming about your aunt. I'm going to go before this conversation gets any weirder," Troy said.

"Fine. But tell her to get her friend to give me a call," Chad said and Troy gave him a thumbs up as he headed to class.

"Hey Troy. I didn't see you at my party Friday night," Amber said placing a hand on his chest.

"I was there up until you sent your guests to find me," Troy said removing her hand from him.

"I wanted to see you though. Troy do you want to go with me to the dance this Friday?" Amber said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Tempting, but no," Troy said trying to be polite.

"Please?" Amber said and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Amber, I was trying to be nice but you left me with no choice. I don't want to go with you, and I wouldn't go with you if you were the last person on earth and my survival depended on it," Troy said and sat down at his desk.

"Ugh," Amber stomped her foot and ran out of the room.

"Someone's a bit dramatic." Sharpay stated and gave Troy a wink as she sat down. Gabriella had watched the entire scene unfold and laughed at the eye roll Troy gave Sharpay. Troy grabbed his cell phone and started texting. He slipped his phone away before the teach could see.

-_Delusional blondes will be the death of me. One of these days they are going to rally together and annihilate me.

* * *

_

Please review! I really appreciate it. If you have any suggestions let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. And I'm sorry that his chapter kinda sucks, but I wanted to get it up. I'm not sure how long this story will be yet, but it will at least have a few more chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN HSM OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE FRANCHISE.  
**

* * *

Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and slipped it under her desk to read the text.

-_You'd think Amber would get tired of looking at the back of my head. Is it really the interesting? Can't wait for free period._

Troy's message made Gabriella giggle a little too loud and the entire class turned around to look at her. Mr. Baker, her English teacher, was in the middle of one of his never ending speeches and he sent her a glare for interrupting. Before he could continue on with his speech or interrogate Gabriella, the bell rang signaling free period.

Gabriella ran out the door as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself and headed into a stall in the girls bathroom. She was hiding in the stall until the hallway was clear and while hiding she changed. She didn't want Troy to recognize her outfit from earlier so she changed into a yellow sundress and put her curly locks in a high ponytail. She added a touch of lip gloss and stuffed her other clothes into her bag. Once the coast was clear, she put on her mask from the party and headed up the stairs to the rooftop.

Gabriella could see Troy sitting on the bench looking nervous as he fiddled with his hands.

"Hi," Gabriella said quietly.

"Gabriella? Why are you wearing your mask?" Troy asked as she sat down beside him.

"I guess I'm not quite ready to show you who I am," she whispered looking down at the ground.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me who you really are, but if it makes you more comfortable you can wear the mask. But only if you promise I'll get to see you without it soon" Troy said staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"All in due time," Gabriella said letting out a small sigh of relief along with a giggle. "So are you going to audition for the musical?"

"I don't know. What if I suck? Not only will auditioning hurt my reputation, but if I do badly I'll be humiliated. Chad will never let me live it down," Troy said.

"You must be good. Why would you consider auditioning if you weren't good?" Gabriella asked.

"Haven't you seen American Idol auditions? Most of the people think they are good and they are horrible," Troy pointed out.

"True, but they want attention so they audition and make fools of themselves. You don't need to audition to get attention. I'm pretty sure you can get attention from just sitting in class," Gabriella said smiling.

"I wish it weren't like that. Enough about me, are you auditioning? I'm sure you must have an amazing voice," Troy said making Gabriella blush slightly.

"I don't know. I'm have stage fright, but I'm also really scared of rejection," Gabriella said. Although being around Troy made her nervous, it also made her feel at ease. Like she could tell him anything and he would understand.

"Is that why you don't want to show me what you look like?" Troy said and Gabriella nodded sheepishly. "I don't care if you aren't popular or if you aren't some anorexic cheerleader whose daddy bought her a convertible and a nose job for her 16th birthday. I would actually prefer someone that is the opposite of the people in my "crowd," Troy said making Gabriella laugh.

"Well I can honestly tell you, I'm nothing like that. You're so much different than I thought," Gabriella said. Troy gave her a perplexed look as if he didn't know how to take the comment. "Different in a good way of course."

"Thanks. And Gabriella, don't let people discourage you from showing them just how great you are. I think you should audition and show up all those drama queens," Troy said. "I really like talking to you Gabriella," he said meeting Gabriella's gaze.

"Me too," Gabriella said looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I like you Gabi and I was wondering if you, you wanted to," Troy stuttered.

"If I wanted to what?" Gabriella asked. Troy was so cute when he was nervous and he was making Gabriella anxious.

"If you wanted to go out with me sometime, just you and me and no masks," Troy said. Gabriella hesitated, but Taylor's words kept echoing in her head. She had to just take a chance and see what would happen.

"I'd love to," Gabriella said and she caught her breath as Troy moved in closer capturing her lips in a sweet kiss As Troy pulled away, he reached his hands up to the mask to take it off just as the bell rang interrupting the moment. Gabriella got up quickly preventing Troy from removing the mask.

"I have to go, but I'll text you," Gabriella said as she grabbed her bag, threw it over her shoulder and gave Troy a quick kiss on the cheek. Troy was a little disappointed that he hadn't got to take her mask off, but had hope he would get to see her face in the future.

Gabriella hid behind the stairs as Troy raced down them off to class. Gabriella stayed there until the hall way was clear and then she went into the bathroom to change back into her clothes from earlier. Gabriella took out her note and headed back to class.

* * *

Later that night before Gabriella went to bed, she spent all night deciding what song to sing for her audition. She made up her mind that if Troy auditioned tomorrow then she would too. Before going to bed she received a text from Troy.

-_So about that date you promised me, I was hoping you would be available this Saturday. See you at the auditions tomorrow, or I guess you'll just see me since I don't know what you look like. :] Goodnight Gabriella_

Gabriella smiled as she read the text and sent Troy a quick reply before drifting off to sleep.

-**Saturday sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Troy :]**

**

* * *

**The next morning Troy was very uneasy. He was having second thoughts about auditioning and Chad kept questioning why he wouldn't be in the gym during free period.

"Dude here comes your biggest fan," Chad said as they were sitting in homeroom waiting for Darbus to show up.

"Hi Troy, so I'm having a party this Saturday and you are totally invited. It's going to be so much fun and my parents are going to out of town so like we have an unlimited amount of boozes," Amber said.

"Thanks for the offer Amber. But I have plans on Saturday and none of them involve me getting wasted at your house. I'm sure Chad would love to though," Troy said hoping to focus the attention on someone other than him.

"Chad can come if he wants, but only if you come Troy," Amber said hoping that would convince Troy to come.

"Let me take this one buddy," Chad said gesturing Troy to sit down and enjoy the show. "My man Troy doesn't want to hurt your feelings, but he's not interested. He finds spending time with you about as enjoyable as a root canal. And you aren't much to look at either, I think we all know that your boobs are fake and you had a nose job. I'd say you set your standards a little lower princess because I think the only person that is into you is Mr. Baker. I mean how else do you explain that fact that you're passing his class when you have the brain of five year old, no wait, that's not nice. My five year old cousin doesn't deserve to be compared you, I mean what has he ever done to me?" Chad said smugly. He was enjoying letting this blonde bimbo have it. He was tired of her being around all the time.

"Ugh, whatever Chad," Amber said giving Chad a slap before leaving the room.

"Wow, I can't believe that just happened," Gabriella whispered to Taylor.

"I can't believe Troy still doesn't know that you are his dream girl," Taylor said.

"Well he would have if the bell hadn't gone off," Gabriella said not sure if she was happy or sad about that.

"Well at least we know that he'll know the real you on Saturday," Taylor said. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, but right now I'm just nervous about auditions," Gabriella replied.

"You'll do great girl. And I wish I could go, but I have a science club meeting that I couldn't reschedule," Taylor said.

"I know it's okay,' Gabriella said as she felt her phone vibrate.

-_Chad won't stop hassling me about where I'm going during free period and about getting your friend's phone number. Do you think you could help me with either of those?_

**-Not with the first one, but I guess I could give you my friends number, but why?**

_-Well, while we were off on our own, they were apparently getting pretty cozy themselves and Chad forgot to get her number._

Gabriella let out a light chuckle and gave Troy Taylor's number. She couldn't wait to see what would happen when Taylor found out her mystery boy was none other than Chad Danforth.

* * *

As the bell went off signaling free period, Gabriella took off towards the gym with butterflies in her stomach. She took a seat in the back of the auditorium as students started coming in. The crowd was mostly the drama club with a few new hopefuls and then Troy came in. It was obvious he was nervous and felt out of place. Gabriella headed down towards the rest of the kids and sat down waiting for her name to be called.

"Listen my young thespians. You will come up here and sing a few bars and I will post the call backs on the wall after auditions. Let's get started," Ms. Darbus said. "First up, we have Ms. Sharpay Evans."

After Sharpay sang her song, many followed until the only ones left were Troy and Gabriella. Troy was worried that Gabriella hadn't showed up at all while Gabriella was worried about fainting.

"Next up is Ms. Gabriella Montez," Ms. Darbus announced. "What will you be singing for us?"

"Whatever Will Be by Vanessa Hudgens," Gabriella answered.

"We're short on time so just sing a verse and a chorus, okay," Ms. Darbus said and Gabriella nodded as she took center stage and started to sing.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told"

Troy listened to Gabriella sing and was blown away by how beautiful her voice was. He felt in his heart that his was his Gabriella, but he didn't want to be wrong so he just sat there and listened to her performance.

"I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land"

Gabriella finished singing and got a round of applause from her fellow students.

"Very good Ms. Montez, now for our last performer we have Troy Bolton," Ms. Darbus said a little unsure of whether she was reading the list right.

"Um, yeah. I'm singing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney," Troy said as the Ms. Darbus sat back down.

"Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide"

Everyone was shocked that Troy Bolton could sing. Sharpay was worried about Gabriella being competition, but now so was Troy. Gabriella new he must have been good, but she didn't think he was this good. A part of her hoped that they would be cast together in the musical.

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul"

As Troy finished singing, the auditorium gave him a stand ovation. Troy was used to attention but never for his singing which made him faintly flushed. Troy stepped off the stage and went to sit with the rest of his classmates. The drama club kids chatted while Ms. Darbus prepared the cast list while Troy and Gabriella just sat there in silence. Part of Gabriella wanted to talk to Troy, but she refrained from talking to him. Troy, on the other hand, was still wondering if Gabriella Montez was his Gabi.

"Ms. Darbus posted the list guys," a short dirty blonde freshman with way too much enthusiasm yelled encouraging everyone to get up and look at the list. Gabriella was closet to the list so she read it before the crowd could get to it. She made her way to her seat with a big grin on her face. Gabriella had gotten the lead female role and best of all, Troy was her leading man.

"WHAT?! I'm not the lead!" Sharpay screamed so loud that the entire school probably heard it. Gabriella was worried about facing Sharpay's wrath so she quickly started gathering her things.

Troy was so excited that he got the lead. He didn't care that he would probably get teased for this and it would hurt his rep. He had to tell Gabriella the good news. Troy grabbed his cell and dialed Gabriella's number. Gabriella had forgot to put her phone back on silent so when her phone rang she jumped a little and hurried to try to turn it off. Troy heard Gabriella's phone ringing and remembered her ring tone from the party so he headed towards her.

"Gabriella!" He called and ran towards her. Gabriella didn't want them to meet like this so she grabbed her back and ran out the down. Troy followed closely though as she ran down the main hallway and she turned to go up the stairs. Troy was almost close enough to grab her wrist but no quite. Gabriella stumbled over the carpet as she headed right down a semi crowded hallway. Her stumble didn't knock her down, but it gave Troy enough time to catch up to her so he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Gabriella?" Troy said trying to regain his breath.

"Yes?" Gabriella said quietly looking down debating whether or not to try and take off running again.

"Are we still on for that date on Saturday?" Troy said chuckling. Gabriella could feel eyes on her as she slowly nodded. People throughout the hall were all very confused. What was going on? Why was Troy talking to his nobody? And why were they so close? Chad was about to ask Troy what the heck was going on when he did something that surprised everyone. Troy leaned in towards Gabriella and she gladly leaned in too to meet him in the most amazing tantalizing kiss of her life.

* * *

**Wow that ending wasn't great. I'm sorry for that, but please still review. It means a lot to me. :]**


	5. Chapter 5

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart from each other and they were both grinning from ear to ear. Troy's smile quickly faded when he was pulled away from Gabriella by Chad.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked. "Why are you making out with Gabriella, she's a nerd."

"So what? I can't like her because she's smart?" Troy asked getting angry by her friends stereotypical views of people.

"No, of course not man. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. What I meant was, Gabriella's a nerd who's suddenly went hot and I'm just wondering if she's just using you to get popular," Chad said in a calm voice, but could tell that Troy was getting angry by accusation.

"I have nothing against her; I'm just looking out for you. Troy, you're like my brother and I just don't want you with someone that's going to use you or break your heart," Chad said showing his softer side that was truly just concerned about his best friend.

"Thanks, but there is no need to worry Chad. I really like Gabi, she's the girl from the party," Troy said smiling as the light went off in Chad's head.

"Really? Now it makes sense. You aren't the type to just make out with a girl, the moment you meet her," Chad said as Troy nodded. "Wait, if Gabi is Gabriella Montez, then that means Taylor is…" Chad said not finishing his sentence as he rushed off down the hall. Troy was puzzled by his friend's behavior but chose to ignore it.

* * *

While Chad and Troy were talking, Gabriella had stayed by the wall waiting for Troy. While waiting, several girls approached Gabriella surrounding her.

"Why were you kissing Troy? You had to be forcing yourself on him because there is no way he would go for someone like you," Amber said glaring at Gabriella.

"You're not even pretty, Troy needs a girl that looks good with him," Jill added.

"What did you pay him to date you so you could get popular?" Sharpay shouted scary Gabriella as she backed up as far as possible thus running into the wall. Gabriella hadn't said a word yet and she was starting to feel the walls close in around her as the girls continued to give their opinions on her. Gabriella was bracing herself for things to escalate, maybe even get physical, when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and yank her from the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, starting in Gabriella eyes, making all of her fears go away.

"I'm better now," Gabriella said smiling. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and held onto it tightly as they walked down the hall in silence. People were starting the whole time and whispering to each other as the couple continued to walk towards Troy's locker.

"So are you sure you still like me even though I'm an unattractive, brainiac and you're Troy Bolton," Gabriella whispered feeling self-conscious and worried that what the girls said was right.

"Why does everyone say my name like I'm a celebrity or something? I'm just like everyone else. I really like you Gabi, I thought you understood that. Your social status doesn't affect the way I feel about you," Troy said leaning forward to place a soft, loving kiss on Gabriella's lips.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling insecure with all the people staring and speculating," Gabriella replied. "I actually fear for my life a little now that I've officially been given the death glare by several people. I swear I got it from a few guys too," Gabriella said lightening the mood with a giggle.

"Forget about them, I'll protect you," Troy said making Gabriella smile.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what were you and Chad talking about?" Gabriella said hoping that she hasn't caused a fight between them.

"We were talking about you and me," Troy said.

"What does Chad thing about you and me?" Gabriella said biting her lip.

"He thinks it's cool that I finally found out who you really were instead of just seeing you with the mask on. He just wanted to talk to me to make sure that you weren't using me to get popular and I assured him you weren't," Troy said.

"That's good because for the record, I don't want to be popular. I actually only changed my look to see if you would notice me," Gabriella admitted.

"Well I did notice you, but I was too preoccupied thinking about the girl from the party to take a chance with you, but then you turned out to the girl from the party so in reality, I was thinking about you the whole time," Troy laughed. "You didn't have to change for me though; I thought you were pretty when I ran into before the party too. I was just rushed off by Chad before I could say anything," Troy said making Gabriella blush.

"That's sweet, but I actually like my new clothes more than the old ones. So even though I changed for you, I'm staying this way for me," Gabriella said as Troy shut his locker. He reached for her hand again as they walked towards Gabriella's locker.

"So does your friend from the party go here because once Chad found out you were the girl from the party he mentioned something about his mystery girl, Taylor, and he got this weird look on his face. It was like he had an epiphany or something and then he took off," Troy explained as Gabriella opened her locker and placed her books in it.

"Yes Taylor goes here. It's going to be hilarious when she realizes her dream boy is Chad Danforth. For someone as smart as her, I'm surprised she doesn't know yet," Gabriella said.

"So your friend is Taylor, as in Taylor McKessie?" Troy asked and Gabriella simply nodded.

"Oh boy, no wonder he's a little afraid. I don't if he can handle a strong opinionated girl like Taylor," Troy said as they joined hands again and walked towards the cafeteria.

"I just want to see them try and talk to each other face to face. They've been texting none-stop, but I know once they have an actual conversation, they are going to start arguing. Chad is like the opposite of what Taylor looks for in a guy," Gabriella said.

"Chad's a cool guy. I think once they get over the initial shock, they would be good together," Troy said as they walked through the cafeteria doors. Everyone seemed to turn and face them when they walked in, but Troy wasn't bothered by it at all. He had gotten used to the attention a while ago; he just hoped Gabriella would accept it too.

"So should we just sit where we normally do?" Gabriella asked as she glanced back and forth from her table and Troy's table.

"I don't really care what table we sit at, but I want to sit with you today," Troy said giving Gabriella a smile that made her heart flutter.

"I really need to talk to Taylor so can we sit at my table?" Gabriella asked feeling nervous again.

"Sure," Troy said giving Gabriella's hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked towards her table.

* * *

"Where is Troy going? He can't seriously be ditching us for those nerds," Amber huffed.

"Shut up Amber. You don't even sit at this table. And Troy wants to sit with his girlfriend, what's wrong with that?" Chad asked as he took a huge bit out of his pizza.

"They are dating now? I thought they were just making out and that he met her today," Jason said.

"Lucky bitch. Troy should be with me," Amber said flipping her fake blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah right. Troy needs someone with a little more class, someone like me," Sharpay said getting lost in her own little fantasy.

"No, I'm head cheerleader. He's supposed to me mine," Selena said. The girls continued to argue about who belonged with Troy and Chad just kept hitting his head on the table repeatedly while the rest of the team prayed the girls would disappear into thin air.

"Would you all just shut up already? Troy doesn't want any of you. Amber you're a shallow, self-centered princess, Sharpay you're a deceitful and ruthless slightly scary bitch, and Selena you have no personality and we all know you've been pregnant more than once," Chad said making the girls even angrier. "I'm going to go meet Gabriella, and if she is anything like you girls, I'm going to shoot myself." Chad walked off towards Troy leaving the rest of the team to deal with the girls.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of his racecar bed," Sharpay said. The girls started talking more about who was best suited for Troy while the basketball team got up and left the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hi guys," Gabriella said as she sat down beside Taylor and Troy sat on the other side of her.

"Oh my gosh! You're Troy Bolton," Martha said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's me. You're Martha right?" Troy asked and Martha nodded eagerly in response.

"So I see he finally figured out it was you Gabi," Taylor said. "I'm Taylor by the way." Taylor reached her hand over Gabriella to shake Troy's hand. As Gabriella told Taylor the story of how Troy discovered that she was the girl from the party, Chad walked over and sat down beside Troy.

"What's up dude?" Chad asked.

"I'm just eating lunch with Gabi. Why are you over here and not with the guys?" Troy asked.

"Well your blonde fan club came over to stake their claim on you and argue a lot. I had to leave before someone got hurt," Chad said.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked when she noticed Chad was sitting at her table.

"I'm talking to Troy, what's it to you?" Chad asked.

"Whatever lunkhead basketball boy," Taylor said rolling her eyes. Taylor felt her phone vibrate and opened it to find a text from her mystery boy. She didn't know is name though, at the party she called him "C."

"Why are you smiling so big?" Gabriella asked.

"I just got a text from C. He wants to go out this weekend," Taylor gushed and as soon as she said it, Chad's pizza fell from his mouth. He had had his suspicions that his Taylor was Ms. McKessie, but he didn't want to believe it. But hearing her call the guy "C" and talking about a date this weekend. What were the odds that it was someone else?

"Chad you okay buddy?" Troy asked smiling because of what he knew was running through Chad's head. Gabriella sensed it too and decided to let the truth come out.

"So Taylor, tell me more about this "C" guy," Gabriella said earning a smile from Troy.

"Well I met him at the masquerade party and he's a great dancer. He eats a lot, like a lot. And we've been texting since the party practically. I can't wait to meet him," Taylor said getting lost in her thoughts of her mystery man. Chad panicked, he liked Taylor, but would he really be good with this Taylor. He needed to make sure it was her so he sent her a text to confirm it.

"He just texted me back. He says to meet me at the theater at 7," Taylor said getting excited. Chad on the other hand was almost hyperventilating. He couldn't believe it so he pulled out his phone and called Taylor.

"Oh my, he's calling. Should I answer it?" Taylor said.

"Yes!" Gabriella and Troy yelled at the same time.

"Hello?" Taylor answered the phone.

"Holy mother of pearl," Chad said as his eyes bugged out.

"Chad quit talking, I can't hear C," Taylor said. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," Chad answered and this time she heard his voice through the phone and it slipped from her hands.

"No," Taylor said standing up.

"Yes," Chad answered back as he stood.

"I don't know what to say," Taylor said and Chad nodded in agreement. They both sat back down again in silence.

"You guys make a cute couple," Gabriella said.

"Keep your opinions to yourself Gabi," Taylor said. How could she not see that her C was actually Chad? I mean who else would Troy come with to the party?

"We're going to leave you two here to talk," Troy said as he got up from the table and Gabriella weaved her arm through his.

* * *

"I'm glad I didn't get the third degree from your friends," Troy said as he and Gabriella headed up towards the roof.

"Well Taylor and Chad kind of distracted everyone, you might get that tomorrow," Gabriella said.

"I never actually asked you, and I know we haven't really gone on a date yet, but Brie you be my girlfriend," Troy said quickly. He was nervously awaiting her answer.

"I'd love to," Gabriella said smiling at his nervousness and the fact that he called her Brie again. Once they were on the roof, they sat down on the bench together.

"So will you be sitting at my table tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Sure, I hope that they like me though. I didn't really get a chance to talk to Chad, but he seems okay with me," Gabriella said.

"The team is going to love you and before you know it, Chad will seem like your older brother," Troy explained. "So about that date on Saturday."

"Are you canceling on me?" Gabriella said teasing him.

"No, but I was hoping we could move our first date from Saturday to today," Troy said smiling.

"Sure what did you want to do?" Gabriella said.

"Well I was thinking we could cut out of school early and go somewhere," Troy said.

"We can't just leave school. Your parents will think I'm a bad influence or my mom will think you are a bad influence. We'll get in trouble," Gabriella said.

"Fine, but what if we check with our parents first?" Troy said.

"Would that actually work?" Gabriella questioned.

"It's worth a shot, please?" Troy said giving her the pout face. Troy cupped Gabriella's face and placed a slow passionate kiss on her mouth.

"Fine I'll call my mom," Gabriella said getting out her cell phone and dialing her mother's number. She explained everything that had happened today and all about Troy and surprisingly her mother agreed. Her mother knew that nothing would get in the way of her studies and one day off would do her some good. Her mom called the office and signed her out.

* * *

The next step was convincing Troy's parents. They decided to go see his dad in his office. As they were walking down the hall, the pair heard a commotion in the janitor's closet so naturally Troy opened it to see what had happened.

Troy and Gabriella were met with the image of Chad and Taylor making out as they were pressed up against a broom and other supplies. Slightly horrified, Troy mumbled a 'sorry man' and shut the door quickly.

"Now that was something I never wanted to see," Troy said shaking his head in disgust.

"At least they are getting along now," Gabriella said. Gabriella waited outside Coach Bolton's office while Troy went in to talk with him. When Troy came out he was wearing a huge grin and his father was following him.

"Hello, you must be Gabriella. I'm Troy's dad," Mr. Bolton said shaking Gabriella's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bolton," Gabriella said. "I'm guessing you said yes?"

"I did. After Troy pleaded his case, I just couldn't say no. I'll sign Troy out and you kids can go have some fun, but not too much fun," Mr. Bolton said giving Troy a look.

"See you later Dad," Troy said and quickly grabbed Gabriella's hand as they ran to their lockers to gather their things. So far today was the best day of Troy's life.


End file.
